


Consent to What?

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Both 21, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Dominant Nolan, Eventual Smut, Laced drinks, Liam Dunbar is So Done, Liam POV, M/M, Nolan POV, Nolan is a scatterbrain, Nolan is nervous, Oral Top Theo, Puppy Liam, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Single Liam, Single Nolan, Top Nolan, We love him anyway, Wolf Nip, in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Nolan reflects on his past relationships while sitting with his roommate, Liam.  After a couple of drinks, he discovers things about himself and his feelings towards the wolf.  Second Chapter is Liam's POV of the events of the night.  Both men don't realize the feelings they hold but come to the same conclusion.





	1. Consent to What?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why this ship came to mind but once the characters take hold, there is little I can do to resist it. I hope this comes across as the flow of consciousness I hope and I will be committing to the now third chapter for the smut. This is also my obligatory 4/20 fic. One more side note, I've not decided who should do what so if there is anything you wish to read, comment or message. As always, thanks for reading and comments and kudos adored.

Consent to What?

 

 

Nolan stared into his glass, the vibrant brown that once colored it long since faded and diluted from the rocks that once floated in it.  He noticed and felt the moisture that collected on the outside, much more than the screen for “Are you still watching?” from Netflix.  The couch felt comfortable and yet irritating against the backs of his legs.  His lounge wear of a pair of obviously the gay size, red mesh running shorts and matching crop top that read, “Tightest End” on the back.  He painfully smiled as he remembered how much Brett loved the outfit when he ordered it but now it filled him with bittersweet memories. 

He took a sip and adjusted his seat, the large white, faux leather couch puffed and moved with him, making only the tiniest squeaking sounds.  He glanced to the other end and noticed the wolf, clad in his lacrosse training clothes from high school, stared into his phone and held his nearly full beverage in the other.

It had been a couple of months since the chimera pulled the disappearing act on the puppy, effectively ending things with a “It’s been real, I’ve got things to do” text.  The former hunter didn’t exactly feel bad for the wolf, more that he understood the feeling, as he lived the feeling.

With Gabe, he’d been a nervous, fearful, sheltered thing that the more dominant and aggressive boy had coaxed out of his shell.  Gabe capitalized on his time but also controlled him, initially with sexual aggression but eventually with fear.  The former hunter never admitted it to anyone, maybe his twisted feelings of love for the teen that had ushered him into “manhood” kept him from it but Gabe was the thing that Nolan feared the most.  He had experienced being in the crowds and running for his life from the Beast, and he had seen exactly what a rampaging werewolf could do but their actions, the wanton violence and death were impersonal.  The fear that Gabe created and cultivated from the roots the Nolan’s abusive dad planted, was his true fear.  In his mind, he knew Gabe only wanted that control, that fear and warped the fragile hunter’s affection against him.  Gabe was the ceaseless homophobe and ended almost every kiss, or blowjob with a “if you tell anyone, I beat the shit out of you.”  Nolan hadn’t believed it until he gave himself to the teen.  He spent three days in the hospital and many visits afterwards for a broken jaw.  He hated to admit it and would never consciously verbalize it but when those rounds struck the teen, a weight was lifted off his shoulders and heart.

Then there was Brett.  The wolf had shown him a gentler side, proved that not all dangerous things were scary.  Sure, he’d seen wolves do frightening things, he’d known the very wolf he sat with to have his claws ready to tear out his throat, but Brett reframed everything.  Brett had tenderly put the pieces of his heart back together and shown him that a relationship doesn’t need fear.  With that wolf holding his heart, his personality grew, and he was emboldened to speak his mind, regardless of who he spoke with and what he said.  Brett loved that about him, he knew that.  Sadly, he found out he loved that about other men as well.  He felt foolish at first, hoping their relationship had an unspoken agreement of monogamy, but towards the end, he hated that he had to beg for attention to manage to get an ounce of affection.  When he broke up with the tall wolf, and yes, he broke up with HIM, the apology he received was, “I’m sorry I took you for granted.”  It might’ve been a bit more comforting if the Buddhist hadn’t hooked up with a “friend” of his not an hour later.  He smirked to himself as he mused, “I guess time heals all wounds, and in Brett’s case, exactly 47 minutes.”  But, that was weeks ago now, at least an entire lunar cycle.

He must’ve released some sort of emotional trigger scent because when his eyes came back into focus, the wolf had his head tilted, ever so slightly, with a puppy-like expression of curiosity.  He knew now why Theo affectionately referred to Liam as his angry puppy.

Liam asked, his voice calm with a hint of longing, “Is everything alright Nolan?  You smell like you are mourning something.”

He took a sip and swallowed it eagerly, the liquor didn’t burn with how much it was watered down, before he weakly smiled and replied, “I think I was Liam.”  He glanced back to the TV momentarily before he looked back to the wolf, establishing eye contact, “How long has that screen been up?”

The wolf raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip as his eyes looked up to somehow find the answer.  Nolan couldn’t help the smile that rose from his chest and landed on his face.  This wolf, this man, the same teen he’d cornered, tortured, threatened, and hurt, was the same man that he now shared his heartaches from past relationships and successes with.  The man who used to roar so loud that he thought he would go deaf was now his friend who stayed up and consoled his whispered fears.  The monster that almost torn out his throat was this gently, lovable, goofy, guy that genuinely just wanted people to be happy, unless he was having one of his times, but Nolan understood all too well what that was like.

Liam playfully shrugged as the moment went on for far too long to not be noticed as he asked, “What were you mourning?”

Nolan replied, “I think another one of my old selves died.”

Liam raised and eyebrow and laughed a little, not at the former hunter but more confused and trying to understand.  He questioningly parroted, “My old selves died?”

The nervous man nodded confidently, “Yep.  I think I’m finally over the worst with my last break up.  It took a few more minutes than my ex but that’s life.”  He finished his tumbler before he asked, “What are you thinking about, Li?  Your glass is still full.”

The wolf glanced to his phone before he shoved it between the couch cushions and took a drink from his glass.  He smiled as he said, “I guess I was doing the same.  I thought that if I stared at the message enough it would change but it doesn’t.”  He grumbled a little as he continued, “It just reminds me of the 179 messages I sent afterwards that received no response.”

Without thinking, Nolan slid a little closer and placed his open hand on the wolf’s bare knee.  The sudden warmth against his palm both surprised him and sent a shiver through him.  He set his glass on the wooden coffee table near them, the one that would require a coaster but since the chimera who insisted on coasters constantly left to parts unknown, coasters be damned!  He held the eye contact of the wolf’s fierce blues to his elfin blues.  The same color but different expressions.

Liam broke the silence and the gaze as he looked to the former hunter’s hand, a prominent hitch in his words as he asked, “Uh, what are you doing?”

Nolan’s mind raced as he quickly pulled his hand away.  The scared nervous Nolan was winning while the sassy confident one couldn’t decide how to react.  He mumbled rapidly, “I don’t know, I figured that maybe you might’ve wanted some sort of human contact or a caring friend or something.  I know that you beat yourself up about that, but something tells me that it has to do with something entirely different and that he wouldn’t have left like that if he didn’t have to.”  He words began to quiet as he spoke, but the wolf confidently interrupted him, “I didn’t say you had to take it back.”

Nolan swallowed the verbal hand grenade that he had pulled the pin on and his eyes widened at Liam’s candor.  Without speaking, he grabbed the wolf’s beverage and downed it in one prolonged gulp.  His nerves didn’t allow him to hear the protests of the wolf before he put the glass on the table.  Only when he felt the same warmth, this time from two hands as they grabbed the sides of his arms, did he listen.

“Nolan?!?!  Do you know what you just did?”

The former hunter heard the concern, but he heard something else, something faint, something that reminded him of chest bumps on the lacrosse field but also of stares that lingered too long in the locker room.  He replied, “Um, I just drank your drink?”  He nervously smiled after he answered.

Liam immediately followed up, “My spiked drink.”

Nolan’s eyes widened, “Your spiked drink?”

Liam slowly nodded, his lips pursed in finality.  Panic tried to shoot through the nervous man but somehow the warmth of the hands stopped it cold.  He casually replied, “Well I know aconite poisoning is a thing, but I know you don’t spike your drink with enough to just flat out kill.  I’ll probably just trip balls and have a killer stomach ache and hangover.”

Liam shook his head as he laughed gently.  As the wolf moved his mouth as he spoke, the words faded to nothing as Nolan drifted into another layer of thought.  That gentle laugh, why hadn’t he noticed it before.  He’d lived with Liam for a couple of years now, having both went to the same college, and at the insistence of everyone, which is also why they really didn’t HAVE to work since so many of their friends and packmates helped pay for things like rent, water, electricity, trash pick, not to mention Jenna and constantly “being in the neighborhood with extra groceries”.  But that laugh.  His eyes widened when he noticed that not only had that beautiful sound ceased but the mouth that created it was closed, his eyes locked on that soft, rose pout.

Liam knocked him out of his reverie, “Nolan?  Did you even hear what I said?”

Nolan casually shook his head as he responded with a grin, “Nope!  I was too busy staring at your lips and falling for your laugh.”

The words exited his mouth before his brain could catch up and blushed raged across his face, neck, ears, and chest like wildfire.  Screw Rudolph, Nolan could easily light up the night.

Liam coughed as his cheeks pinkened, “Wow.  This must be the lowered inhibitions side to the herbs I added.”

Nolan slowly mimicked the words of interest, “Low-er-ed In-hi-bi-tions?”  His eyes glazed over as he released a long, but soft, “Fu-u-uck.”

Liam covered his mouth as he started to giggle, “It’ll be alright.  But we should really make sure you’re alright.  Those herbs were kind of like “werewolf weed” so I’m kind of curious how it will affect you.”

Nolan reached forward and placed his finger on the wolf’s lips, which somehow managed to feel even warmer than the hands that still held him, the hands that he would fight and argue to stay there.  He mumbled with a grin, “Stop laughing.  You’re making my stomach do flips.”  He completed his non-sequitur transition, “WOW!  Your lips are soft!”

Liam’s pink shifted to red as the eyes travelled over the former hunter’s face.  The wolf asked with a bit of humor but a serious intent, “Are you hitting on me?”

Nolan almost broke skin as he bit his lip nervously.  His brain shouted to keep his mouth shut that he had said enough, and he should wander to his room and get down on his knees and pray to whatever for forgiveness.  The problem occurred when his brain thought “knees” and his mouth complied, “Maybe.  Okay, I am, would it help?”

The wolf grinned, a puppy-like predatory grin, “I can think of ways it could help but I’ve got to ask before you continue, is this just the herbs?”

The nervous man shook his head forcefully, “Nope.  If you think about it, the herbs really wouldn’t have even hit my system yet.  I’ve just been twisted in knots because I think you’re hot and I’ve thought that for a bit, probably since after…, but you’ve always been unattainable.  So, I guess I put it in the back of my mind but now, oh shit.  It’s still too soon isn’t it?  I’m being shitty.  I should just go to bed.”

Nolan tried to pull away from the wolf’s hold but only succeeded as much as Liam’s hands slid down his arms and clasped his hands as he whispered, “Nolan, wait.”

Nolan turned back and looked back into the wolf’s eyes.  The most beautiful gold met his blues as the wolf spoke, “You aren’t being shitty.  You are just letting me know how you feel.  What I was going to say is I wanted to make sure you were able to consent.”

Nolan’s eyes widened as he asked, “Consent to what?”

Liam leaned forward the former hunter felt the soft, warm, heavenly lips press against his own.  He basked in the warmth as goosebumps travelled down his neck and over his chest.  Before his mind could argue, he pushed himself into the kiss, his tongue rubbing and probing the wolf’s lips before they parted.  Nolan’s thought process short circuited as the wolf pushed him into the fluff of the couch and their tongues met like fire to kindle as they eagerly engulfed one another. 

He felt the distance as Liam pulled back, his rose lips swollen from their battle of passion.  The wolf seductively grinned as he asked with a husky voice, “For that.”  He leaned forward, just a breath away from another kiss, his golden eyes, pupils blown, and asked, “And maybe for something more?”


	2. He Just Received Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's POV of the evening with Nolan, drinking and watching Netflix. Mason and Corey try to convince Liam to get out of the apartment and find someone after Theo ghosted him. Liam's wolf has different plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this chapter and give Liam's POV since the first chapter almost felt like Liam's side was forced. I hope this helps illuminate the situation. I also shifted the ratings because this is not just smut but smut with a story.

He Just Received Consent

 

 

Liam groaned as he leaned against the arm of the couch and stared at his phone.  Stranger Things played on the TV, which firmly held his roommate’s interest as he read the latest message from Mason.  He rolled his eyes as his best friend tried to coax him to go to another party with the idea of interesting him in some other guy or girl, but the wolf wasn’t having it.  A series of snaps of the party, focusing on cute half naked men and women appeared on his phone and he was tempted to throw it against the far wall as his anger rose, but Nolan’s calm words interrupted his emotion, “Hey, Liam.  Do you mind grabbing making me a drink when you get your refill?”

First, his roommate’s words brought him back but second was the scent.  Arousal.  Liam knew, from many years of being around Nolan at this point that the nervous man was almost constantly aroused.  He remembered how much that used to annoy him because his wolf, the playful pup that it was, always took that as a sign that if someone around him was horny, then he should be too.  Between Nolan, Mason, and Corey, he could think of close to a thousand inappropriate erections he dealt with, fully imbued with all the embarrassment that come with them.  Hell, those three are the reason he couldn’t wear gray sweatpants his entire senior year.  Eventually he grew used to it, at least from Nolan.  He mused that while most men are said to think about sex every 28 seconds, his roommate must think about it at least every 9 or less.  He continued his assessment as he stood up and walked through their tiny, flat carpeted living room into the linoleum tiled kitchen.  As he stood at the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen he thought back to Nolan.  Was this man just one of those guys that lived and breathed sex?  Was he hardwired to be that way?  He had contemplated it before but never had an answer and he still didn’t feel comfortable enough to just ask him.

He retrieved a glass tumbler from the wooden cabinet over the sink and set both down on the counter next to the fridge.  He reached into the freezer and grabbed the half full bottle of brown liquor with one hand and grabbed a hand full of cubes from the ice bin.  After tossing the cubes into the glasses, he poured the sickly sweet and sour goodness into each container, leaving only enough room to not let the spill as the men would hold them later.  After placing the bottle back in its cold home, he opened the plastic baggy that Stiles fixed for him the last time he visited.

As soon as he opened the bag, his mouth began to salivate, and his sense of smell amplified.  He took a pinch out of the bag that Stiles had affectionately referred to as “Wolf Nip” and dropped it into his beverage.  He swirled the glass and let the bits sink to the bottom.  A smile crossed his face as he, remembered why the agent-in-training made the concoction.  Apparently, Derek didn’t like the idea of poisoning himself every time he wanted to join in the carnal merriment and Stiles researched things that had effects similar to alcohol on wolves.  The mixture had worked but after a few uses, they realized that Derek was highly sensitive to the herbs effects.  He recalled Stiles’ description of the event, “No Der really liked it.  The problem was he really liked it too much.  I came home with the bag torn open, a case of LaCroix smashed in the kitchen and the Sourwolf rubbing his face and licking just about any surface, with a muted but euphoric glazed look.  By the time I was able to stop him, every window in his loft carried streaks and he settled for rough drags across the stubble on my chin.  It was hot but I’d rather Der do that NOT under the influence of Wolf Nip.  The sex was good though.”

Liam carried the beverages back to the living room and handed his roommate the non-tainted one while he took his seat back on the couch.  He lifted his phone and took a selfie, his fake smile almost real as he messaged back, “Drinks and Stranger Things!”  Almost immediately he received a single word response, one intended to annoy and attempt to coerce the wolf into action- Alone.

Liam took a long pull from his glass as he let his nerves settle from the initial reaction, the spike of anger that his IED loved to feed him, but he knew better.  He knew what his best friend was doing and how he was trying to manipulate him.  Liam reflected, “At least being Theo’s ex is good for something.”  He glanced over to Nolan, who had nearly finished the drink he poured for him as he stared at the screen.

Liam set his glass on the coffee table and grabbed the remote.  He immediately paused the show which caused the nervous man to shoot him a look, nothing really that aggressive, more confused for pausing his show.  The wolf slowly pouted his lip and gave his best puppy dog eyes to the man and asked, “Will you pose for a selfie with me?”

He watched the anxiety wash over the man as he noticed his scent changed.  The arousal was there, but that was always Nolan to his knowledge, or at least always Nolan since the Monroe days, but there was something else.  He couldn’t place it as Nolan asked, “Is Mason still trying to convince you to go to the frat party?”

Liam nodded gently and put a little more into his expression and watched his roommate’s resolve falter.  He set the remote on the couch as he grabbed his drink and laid back against Nolan, more of a heavy fall against his chest that caused the nervous man to fumble with his glass but manage to catch it.  His head landed against the man’s shoulder and both men smiled as they held up their drinks and he took the selfie.  He took a sip as he sat back upright and smiled to Nolan, “Thanks.”

He didn’t understand why the man’s face was red, maybe the alcohol already got to him as Nolan replied, “No problem.”  After a long pause and a sip from his drink, Nolan added, “He means well.  Mason just doesn’t want you to be alone.”

Liam shrugged and casually smiled, “I’m not alone.  I’ve got you Nolan.”  Liam resumed the tv as he typed away to his best friend.  He downed his beverage after he posted the picture with the caption, “Netflix and Chilling with the hottest guy in BH.”

He triumphantly smiled as his best friend didn’t immediately respond.  He stood up and glanced over at Nolan, the man’s eyes glued to the TV again, but his glass was empty as he asked, “Another?”

Nolan didn’t even glance at the wolf as he nodded and raised his glass towards him.  Liam took it and walked back to the kitchen.  He continued his smile with a bit of laughter as he made the drinks for them.  He could feel the effects of the herbs as he walked back to the living room and his mind flashed back to the sensation of laying against Nolan.  It felt good, it felt safe, it felt inviting.  He handed the glass to the man and sat back down with a realization, his wolf liked the idea of cuddling with Nolan.  It struck him briefly before his phone notification went off.  He smirked as he read the text message sent to him.

**Mase:  Please tell me that Nolan doesn’t follow you and you didn’t share that with him.**

**Liam: I didn’t share anything and even if he does follow me, he’s locked on the show.**

**Core-Core: Dude, delete that right away!**

**Liam: I don’t see what the problem is.**

Mason almost immediately replied with a short video of him rolling his eyes.  He texted back:

**Mase: You know Nolan kind of has had a low-key crush on you, right?**

**Liam:  You’re bull shitting me.  Nolan doesn’t.  He’d tell me.  He tells me just about everything.**

**Core-Core: No, Liam.  Little Noley definitely likes you.  Can’t you smell it?**

**Liam:  Smell what?**

**Mase: Arousal**

**Liam: Nolan always smells horny.  The only time he doesn’t is when he actively dislikes someone.**

**Core-Core: Not true.  That’s just when he’s around you.**

**Liam:  Ha Ha, very funny.**

**Mase: Not a joke.**

**Liam: Fine.  I’m going to ask him right now!**

Liam stared at his phone and expected them to continue to argue but the messages ended.  He stared at his phone for a few moments before he looked over at Nolan.  His roommate appeared to be staring off into space, not really paying attention to the show, or the current lack thereof because the “Are you still watching screen” just popped up. 

He knew that his roommate did this, periodically went off into his own world.  At first, he thought it was annoying or a sign of weakness but after everything Nolan had told him and not to mention experienced, he knew it was the way his mind could cope with things.  The wolf learned to recognize it first by scent and the chemo signals blasted the Nolan in outer space scent.

He wondered where the boy was in his head, whether he was reliving events like Theo does periodically, or whether is was a kind of white noise where his brain just shut off.  The one thing the wolf did know is that when he was like this, there was no snapping him out of it. 

As he watched the former hunter, he thought back on how they ever became friends.  When Monroe was dealt with, he didn’t hate Nolan exactly, but he certainly didn’t have any real positive feelings towards him.  If anyone deserved the credit for their friendship it was Scott and to a different degree, Theo.

That first pack meeting afterwards, Scott had not only invited Nolan but insisted that he be present.  Scott had spoke to Liam and his alpha’s words had convinced him, “Liam.  I know you don’t like Nolan and you blame him for a lot of what happened, but he was a victim too.”  He had lashed out at his alpha, “Nolan beat me, tortured me, tortured the pack and HE’S the victim?”  Scott’s words were simple and wise beyond his years, “Nolan was completely overwhelmed with fear.  Haven’t you noticed?  He had enough things to be afraid of before the Anuk-ite, it just made things worse.  Don’t forget he lost Gabe too.”

Those words had shaken him.  Liam hadn’t considered that Gabe’s behavior had anything to do with him protecting Nolan, the way a lover would.  It would be almost a year and a half later when he’d learn the truth from a single, errant statement from Nolan as they ate dinner and watched TV.  The former hunter spoke, without prompt or explanation, “I wish I had never lost my virginity to him.”

Over time he’d learned of the former hunter’s childhood and of the existence of his relationship with Gabe, but that statement colored any positive, protective actions Gabe had taken to the lens of fear and control that they actually were.

Then there was Theo.  Theo accepted Nolan from that meeting almost immediately since both men gravitated to the outside of the circle and embraced their status as outsiders.  He remembered pack meetings where Scott, and later he would have to silence their little inside jokes, that just about everyone heard anyway.  He wondered why Theo befriended the hunter and asked after one such meeting, “Theo, why are you friends with Nolan?  You can’t stand him.”

Theo had shrugged and casually responded, “He gets under your skin, which is entertaining to me.  Plus, you should be his friend too.”

Liam had argued, “He beat me and tried to kill me!”

Theo had smirked at the comment and answered it, “But he failed.”

Liam had nodded and stated, “So that’s why?  He failed to kill me?”

Theo agreed and said, “That’s exactly why.  Keep him close so maybe he doesn’t make that mistake again.”

The wolf thought he had the upper hand on the enigmatic chimera when he responded, “So by that logic, you and Scott should be friends again.”

He remembered how coldly Theo replied, “No.  I didn’t fail.”

His thoughts went back to Theo, his ghosted ex as he turned and stared at the phone again.  It’s only when Nolan’s scent shifted to a bit of sorrow that he turned and looked at him, asking him if he was alright.  They conversed and when he glared at his phone and saw the number of messages he’d sent Theo without reply, over 350, he shoved his phone into the couch cushions.

That’s when the former hunter threw him off and woke up the curious wolf.  When Nolan’s hand touched his knee, it sent a spark through his body.  He saw the care the man had for him but also read the lust for what it was.  Corey’s words rang in his mind, “That’s just when he’s around you.”

That’s when his throat threatened to close.  Had Nolan really wanted this, wanted him?  He knew they grew closer, but he doubted if the former hunter still held that crush.  He had to have heard the sounds between himself and the chimera.  He knew of our passion, but the former hunter had a relationship of his own, with Brett of all people. 

That’s when he barely croaked out, “Uh, what are you doing?”

Nolan began to ramble, something he learned his roommate does when he doesn’t want to be caught in a lie.  He throws so many words at the wolf that trying to pick apart which one is the lie is almost impossible.  It’s a technique that the former hunter should teach the Argents because that would make bluffing just about any werewolf a piece of cake. 

The wolf surprised himself when that hand was removed, and the words fell off his lips, straight from his feelings, “I didn’t say you had to take it back.”  Liam knew that was his way of pleading for something, for some kind of contact, some kind of affection.  Guilt coursed through him as he knew that he might just be leading the man on because he was so tired of being lonely when he had grown accustomed to Theo’s constant presence.

He didn’t have time to contemplate it as Nolan grabbed and downed his drink, the one with the Wolf Nip.  His mind went to Stiles’ story and Derek licking windows and scenting door frames and of course tongue bathing Stiles’ chin.  As soon as the glass was emptied his emotions poured out, mixed with guilt and anxiety, “Oh my god Nolan.  That was the Wolf Nip that Stiles gave me.  You know the feel incredibly high and want to love everything including rubbing against walls and licking windows.  I don’t want to babysit you through that though, the cuddling, kissing and licking my chin might actually feel nice.”

He noticed his roommate’s still glazed look as he grabbed his arms and pulled him back to reality.  When his hands touched the boy’s raw skin, the fear, guilt, fire, and arousal torched any will he had to stand on his pride at being alone.  His wolf was hungry and all the food in the fridge couldn’t satiate it, but this man could. 

He fought against himself as he explained what the former hunter had done.  When Nolan mentioned aconite, he corrected him.

“Nolan, that was Wolf Nip.  You know, the stuff that has me cloudy headed, feeling good and the only thing that could make it feel better would be to put this horny energy to use.  The bad part is I am fighting against myself right now from tearing off your clothes and finding out if your advertisement is true.  Fuck, Nolan, why did you drink that?”  The wolf had laughed nervously, exposed as he explained things.  Only when he caught the former hunter, the space cadet, staring at his lips had he asked if he heard a word he said.

He tried to fight his growing erection, damn Nolan for smelling so good right now, as he explained some of the effects.  When the former hunter placed his finger on the wolf’s lips, it was over.  His wolf pushed to be let loose, to share this man’s warmth.  He was filled with the urge to breed and then Nolan hit on him.  Fuck, Liam knew he was done.  That’s when the guilt crept back in.

He couldn’t have sex with Nolan, not if he was drugged.  Liam had put himself in this situation but to take advantage of Nolan, the boy that almost everyone in his life had taken advantage of would be beyond wrong.  Theo would’ve laughed at his internal struggle and probably egged him on to bend that tight ass over and breed him.  Fuck!!!

Liam took a deep breath as he asked Nolan if he understood what he was doing, and it wasn’t because of the herbs.  Then he got his answer.  The answer he wasn’t prepared for.  The answer his wolf wanted.  Nolan just explained how Mason and Corey were right and that arousal is and was always for him.  He’d never felt so simultaneously flattered and stupid at the same time.  As Nolan pulled away, he couldn’t let this opportunity flee.

He just needed consent.

He just received consent.


	3. Suprises Between Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan and Liam have sex. Theo shows up just in time to have a little fun.

Surprises Between Roommates

 

 

Nolan rolled off the couch gracefully, or as gracefully as one can and still manage to hit the coffee table with an elbow drop.  A tear came to his eye as he started laughing and saw the wolf giggle as soon as he began.  He protested, “Li-am stop laughing!”

The wolf reached towards the former hunter and grabbed ahold of his forearm and effortlessly pulled him to his feet.  Nolan’s face flushed a deep red as he laughed, “That seemed too easy for you.”

Liam shrugged as he grinned, “I guess I’m not that drunk?”

Nolan grabbed the wolf by his wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom.  The former hunter’s heart beat sped up and any awkwardness disappeared as he reeked of desire.  Liam’s wolf jumped within his skin and as soon as they crossed the threshold, he reached over and closed the door.

Before the wolf could react, Nolan threw himself into the wolf, his hands pinning the wolf’s head to the back of the door.  The former hunter’s eyes glinted with lust while his grin spoke of mischief.  He leaned in close as he slid his leg between the wolf’s.  Liam could feel the tension, the pulse from the man’s firm erection against his thigh.  His head swam from the endorphins as Nolan tilted his head and licked a stripe up the side of his neck and over his jaw.  The wolf felt his knees go a little weak as the former hunter breathed the words on his tender, moist neck, “What do you want, Li?”

The wolf tilted his head back and met the man’s gaze.  He reached up and grabbed Nolan’s head and pulled him close.  Their lips smashed together, with more force than he intended but savage.  He pushed further, letting his tongue travel across the man’s lips as Nolan seemed to refuse to open his mouth.  He pulled the man more and hungrily kissed his lips and sucked on his bottom lip, but the human seemed defiant.  He slowly pulled away, both from confusion and for the need to breath when he asked, “What’s wrong?”

The predatory grin returned as Nolan repeated, his voice tried to stay even but it was laced with lust, “Answer the question, Li.  What do you want?”

The wolf’s lips moved but no words left as he mouthed, “You.”

Nolan antagonized him, “Prove it.”

The wolf growled as he pushed the man towards his unmade bed.  As their feet moved, Nolan shifted his balance and tripped the wolf.  Before he could react, he felt the weight of the man against his back with his arm applying pressure to his neck.  Nolan licked and kissed the wolf’s exposed ear before he whispered, “What if I want you?”

Liam growled in defiance and hunger before Nolan leaned forward and nibbled on his ear.  The growls shifted to gentle moans as the human slapped and grabbed his ass.  Nolan goaded the wolf, “Do you like that?”

Liam felt his member push painfully against the bed as Nolan’s shifted and rubbed against his clothed cheeks.  A heat coursed through him and he broke out in a cold sweat as he admitted, “Yeah.  I like this.”

The man hooked his fingers under the wolf’s BHHS t shirt and pulled the material over his shoulders without removing it.  The wolf struggled as the weight returned but quickly lost the will to fight as the hot, long tongue of the man licked from just above his waist, along his spine, to the base of his neck.  He shivered uncontrollably and raised his waist instinctively. 

Nolan huskily remarked, “Good boy” as he pulled down the wolf’s shorts and exposed his ass.  Liam’s shirt pinned his arms over his head and he could only smell his own arousal.  He felt lightheaded as blunt teeth scraped along his cheeks.  He let a moan slip and felt them sink in enough to hold the flesh as the probing tongue licked while the eager licks smacked against the flesh. 

He grinded his cock against the bed, the fabric of his shorts held tight around his cock, as he craved more.  He pleaded, “Less clothes, Nolan.”  The former hunter laughed against his exposed cheek, the warm air flowing over his tender tissue, “That eager?”

Liam nodded fiercely against the fabric and tried to struggle against the human’s hold.  He felt the pressure leave his back and he rolled over.  Before he could pull the shirt off his head, his shorts were unceremoniously yanked down, and his cock smacked against his stomach.  He felt the man’s hot tongue lick a stripe up the length of the member which sent another shiver down his back.  He muttered a weak, “Fuck” before the former hunter took him into his mouth.  He struggled with the shirt as Nolan swirled his tongue and bobbed and pulled a moan from the wolf.

When his shirt fell beside the bed, he looked down to see the doe eyes of the human meet his.  The bright blues almost knocked him out as the pleasure washed over him in waves.  Nolan pulled away, leaving the wolf’s cock soaked and meekly asked, “Feel good?”

Liam breathlessly nodded as he managed to release, “Yeah.  How are you- “The hunter dove back on his prey as Liam spoke and the question turned into a long moan as he curled his fingers into the hunter’s hair.  The wolf guided the human’s head and mouth as he began to gently thrust into the eager orifice.  Nolan adjusted and took more and more of the wolf’s member until his nose rested on the wolf’s mound.  Nolan took a deep breath which not only tightened his throat around his cock but awakened his wolf’s lust. 

He couldn’t control his claws as they pushed through and he knew his eyes glowed.  The former hunter leaned back and coughed weakly at first before he stated, “Fuck, Liam.  You are beautiful.”  The mischievous grin returned, and Nolan followed the statement as he leaned forward and grabbed the wolf’s head, maintaining eye contact, “And I want to destroy something beautiful.”

Liam barely controlled the shudder and he felt his heart pound in his chest as that lust formed itself into a thought, he wanted to be destroyed.  He nodded twice and smiled, and Nolan looked to the nightstand, “Li, open the top drawer and get out what you think we need.”

Liam rolled to his hands and knees and opened the top drawer of the thin nightstand.  He saw an assortment of condoms, lube, handcuffs, and a singular large butt plug.  His mind raced as he looked at the sexual collections, some much so that he missed his roommate leaning forward and grabbing his hips.  He only startled when that skillful tongue licked up his cleft.  A wave of goosebumps travelled from his cheeks up his back as he reached forward, giving more access, and grabbed a bottle of lube.  Before he could toss it back, he felt a multitude of wet strikes and licked against his open hole.  His senses focused to a point, he could only hear their rapid heartbeats and smell the room, filled with their arousal, their scent of sex.  Between shudders and breathed moans, he handed the bottle of lube back to his roommate.

Nolan leaned back as he took the bottle and loudly smacked the wolf’s cheek with his other hand.  Nolan asked, his voice husky, filled with lust, “Do you want anything else?”

Liam swallowed difficultly as he heard the cap pop on the bottle and asked, “Do you want to use protection?”

Nolan’s voice shifted from lust to a sweet concern as he replied, “Li, I loved that you asked that.  I usually wrap up, but I know you are a wolf, so the choice is yours.”

Liam growled lowly, not one of anger but of the wolf’s lust before he replied, “I want to feel you.”

Nolan replied as an eager, lube covered finger pressed against the tender flesh of the wolf’s hole, “Do you want to use anything else?”

Liam hissed as the cool finger entered him and slowly probed him.  He quickly muttered a response, “Handcuffs?”

The human’s laughter seemed to travel through his eager hands into the wolf as he replied, “If you want me to restrain you, open the second drawer.”

Liam bent over further as Nolan introduced his second, long slender finger.  He bit back a moan as he pulled the drawer open and saw a black, neoprene harness.  He saw the attachments to restrict his arms and groaned as the former hunter found his sweet spot.  He grabbed the harness and pulled it out of drawer.

Nolan scissored his hole as he plunged deep and opened the soft tissue.  The human lewdly chuckled as he grabbed the harness, his fingers still plunged to the hilt in the wolf.  “You want the harness?  Okay, Li.”

Liam whimpered as Nolan pulled himself out of his eager hole.  The human ordered him, with a command voice that his wolf instantly wanted to comply with, “Stand up.”

Liam pulled his upper body up until he was balanced on his knees.  Nolan pushed his arms to cross his chest as he wrapped the wolf’s torso with the harness.  He felt the material rub against his keyed and sensitive skin which sent another wave of shivers through him.  Nolan leaned next to his ear and Liam felt the hot, hard member rub against his back, no doubt leaving a trail of precum, “I know this will only hold you if you let it, so if it gets to be too much, it’s okay if you break it.”

The wolf smiled at how Nolan was being rough and yet gentle before the former hunter pushed his torso over and his face landed on his pillow.  He was completely exposed as he looked back to see Nolan stroke his thick, cut, pink cock with lube.  He rubbed more lube over his hole and pressed the tip of his cock against the wolf’s hole.  Nolan whispered as he held his cock in one hand, rubbing the hole, “Little wolf, little wolf, let me in.”

Liam bit back the laughter just before he felt his roommate sink in, just past both pressures.  He released a weak moan before he attempted to shift back, “Please, Nolan.”

Nolan looked to Liam and grinned as he slowly slid in.  The human remarked, “Fuck Li.  You are so hot, so tight.”  Nolan leaned forward and rubbed the back of the wolf’s neck as the dull pain faded and he grew accustomed to being filled.  Liam took a deep breath and said, “That feels awesome.  You feel awesome.”  Nolan grinned and blushed lightly, “It helps.”

As Nolan rubbed the back of his neck, the wolf pulled his hips forward and pushed them back, letting the human know he could start.  Nolan withdrew only a little and pushed back in, his cock rubbing against the wolf’s prostate.  With each thrust, Liam pushed back more, and the human braced his hands on the wolf’s hips.  The soft sounds of skin slapping and breathed moans began to fill the apartment.  The wolf could feel his cock leak and smell the drops as they fell onto the comforter. 

Liam groaned, “More.”  Nolan shifted his hand from the back of the wolf’s neck, into the ring on the back of the harness.  When he plunged deep into the wolf, he ratcheted back on the ring and pulled the wolf’s torso up which caused his member to go even deeper.  Liam gasped, “Fuck, Nolan, deeper.”

The former hunter obliged as he held the wolf up.  Liam felt him speed up and the pull out for longer, deeper strokes.  The heat began to pool in his gut as each thrust felt harder and hit his prostate instead of just grazing it.  He saw stars as he slammed back onto the hard cock, and fought against his mind as he muttered, “Harder.”

Liam closed his eyes as he felt Nolan reach into his hair with one hand and then shift the hand from the ring into his hair.  The former hunter gripped tightly and held the wolf’s head back as he slammed into him.  The pain morphed and had the wolf gasping for air against the relentless pounding.  He was completely wrapped up in the former hunter’s thrusts, the waves of pleasure crashing as his cock leaked an almost constant stream onto the bed.

Neither man heard the front door unlock and open as the dark-haired chimera called out, “Little Wolf, I’m home.”

Theo stepped into the apartment and was nearly overwhelmed by the scent of Liam and Nolan but also the brutal slapping of skin.  He moved towards the door to Nolan’s room and slowly turned the knob and inched the door open.  He stepped into the room and Nolan looked back only for the chimera to place his finger over his lips.  The former hunter grinned as he loudly plundered the wolf, eliciting a series of moans.

Theo shed his shirt and shorts as he stepped to the side of the bed near Liam.  He stroked his growing cock a few times before he pushed it near Liam’s face.  The wolf turned and looked at the chimera, his eyes filled with lust as he pleaded, “Fuck, Theo?”

The chimera smugly grinned and said, “Fuck, Little Wolf, if you wanted to include Nolan, we could’ve done it sooner.”

Between moans, Liam focused on Theo, but his eyes wouldn’t leave the chimera’s cock, “You left.  I thought.”

Theo responded as his hardened cock rubbed against the wolf’s cheek, “I’m back.  We’ll talk later.  Do you want to suck my cock?”

Liam nodded repeatedly before Nolan released his hair and he shifted his head and engulfed the chimera’s cock.  Nolan gasped as he watched and muttered, “So fucking hot.  Li, I don’t know how much longer.”

Theo thrust into the wolf’s eager mouth as Liam slammed back on the former hunter once Theo placed his hands on his shoulders.  Liam’s mind swam with the salty taste of Theo’s precum and Nolan’s increasingly erratic thrusts.  His body couldn’t hold on and he moaned around Theo’s cock as his body tightened and spilled his seed on Nolan’s bed.  The tightening of his body triggered his roommates moan and he felt him shoot his hot cum inside him.

Nolan collapsed against Liam and it wasn’t long before Theo shot down the wolf’s throat.  Liam eager swallowed and sucked on the chimera’s cock before he rolled him and the former hunter away from the mess he made on the bed.  The two rubbed against each other as the chimera eyed them with a raised brow.  He asked, “Do I want to know what started this?”

Liam answered with hooded eyes as he rubbed his head back against Nolan’s face, “I thought you were gone for good.  Had some Wolf Nip.”

The chimera grinned before he asked, “So, would you guys want to do this again sometime?”

Nolan smiled as he nodded against Liam’s neck, “Yeah, to the Wolf Nip and the sex.”

Liam laughed as he gazed longingly at his chimera, “Another one hooked.”


End file.
